Yard maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically relatively compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers can also be ruggedly built and have sufficient power, traction, and handling capabilities to enable operators to mow over rough terrain, if needed.
Walk behind models are often used when smaller lots or tighter areas are to be mowed. Some, relatively simple walk behind models may move responsive only to the pushing force provided by the operator. However, other models may provide power to the wheels to assist the operator relative to providing mobility for the lawn mower. In many instances, the lawn mower may have power provided to either the front set of wheels, or the back set of wheels. The power may be provided, for example, to be selectively powered off the same shaft that turns a blade for cutting grass. The grass that is cut may be expelled out the back end of the lawn mower. In some cases, a bagging attachment may be provided to catch the clippings of grass that is cut by the lawn mower. In other cases, the cut grass may be ejected from the cutting deck of the lawn mower, or the cut grass may be mulched.
Some lawn mowers that include a bagging attachment may have a door provided to alternate between being held in a closed position on top of the bagging attachment, or being in a closed position that closes off the rear exit out the back of the lawn mower cutting deck. The user will typically need to lift the door to remove the bagging attachment or to allow the bagging attachment to be replaced. However, if the door could be manipulated without the user having to hold it, the user would have two free hands to handle the bagging attachment. Even so, the handle may be in the way relative to effectively allowing the operator to access the door. Thus, it may be desirable to improve the operability and accessibility of the door.